


It's All My Fault

by problematicfave



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gen, glorious angst, i'm dealing with the hiatus by making others suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s willing to suffer, to fall, to sacrifice himself; if it will allow him to even begin to make things right.</p><p>Set right before the last scene in Twilight of the Jedi</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All My Fault

_It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault._ The mantra repeats over and over in Ezra’s head as he sits on the bunk, the sith holocron clutched tightly in his hands. He wants to scream and shout, to yell that it’s not his fault, that he didn’t want any of this to happen.

But he can’t.

He can’t speak the words or even just say them to himself, all he can do is think about how it is his fault, about how it’s because of him that Kanan’s blind and Ahoska’s dead.

He’d been so stupid to trust Maul, he should have listened to Kanan. He hadn’t though and as a result they’d lost so much while gaining nothing but a holocron they couldn’t even open.

As he stares at the aforementioned holocron, a mixture of guilt and anger bubbling in his chest, Maul’s words seemed to echo in his head.

_One must be a sith. Or think like one._

There’s no way for him to change what has happened, but with the information on the holocron, maybe he could begin to make up for his mistakes.

 _Think like a sith_ , he knows to do so will be going against everything Kanan has taught him, that it’ll start him down a dark path that he may never be able to come back from, but he doesn’t care.

He’s willing to suffer, to fall, to sacrifice himself; if it will allow him to even begin to make things right.


End file.
